pretty_little_liars6fandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
- = - = }} |premiere airdate = June 11, 2013 |finale airdate = March 18, 2014 |slogan = Liars Unite. (4A) New truth. New enemy. New year. (4B) |previous = Season 3 |next = Season 5}} Season 4 'begins immediately where Season 3 left off. Pretty Little Liars was renewed by ABC Family on October 4, 2012. Production began in mid-March 2013 and ended in early November 2013. It consisted of 24 episodes, aired on/off between the summer 2013 and the spring 2014. It briefly returned for the annual Halloween PLL Special episode in October 2013, and resumed new episodes in January 2014. Storylines Spencer Hastings After the fire at the lodge, Spencer and Toby are back together but "A" tries to split them apart when "A" tortures Toby about his mother's death, and Spencer helps investigate Marion's murder with him Spencer also interfered when Alison and Emily arranged to meet in Close Encounters, which enraged Emily. Afterwards, she begins to take drugs to help her with finding out if Ezra is in fact "A", and is sent to rehab for her drug addiction Then later in the season, Spencer realizes that she thinks she tried to kill Alison, having flashbacks of the night Ali went missing and hitting her with the shovel, but it was revealed that Spencer did not up end hurting anyone. Emily Fields Emily is having a hard time with knowing if Ali is alive or not. Due to a recent injury that "A" caused that affected her shoulder and made it so she wasn't able to swim, and when she takes medicine out of her mother's medicine cabinet which makes her drowsy and causes an injury during a swim meet which put her out of action. It gets worse when someone calls Family Services on her parents to try to make them lose her but it ended up not happening. Later on, her mom gets suspended from work because Emily steals a key from her mother's desk at work to sneak into Wilden's place with her friends, and the police department isn't able to find the key; so they end up blaming it on Pam Fields Shortly after, a car goes through her house which left her and her mother no other option but to rent a motel until shortly after, Jessica DiLaurentis offers Emily Ali's old room to stay in temporarily She takes her up on that offer but eventually leaves and live with Spencer because it was just too creepy Hanna Marin Hanna is feeling the aftereffect of the fire, swearing that she saw Ali and wondering if she can trust Mona or not. After Spencer finds Hanna's mom's cell phone in Wilden's casket, she start to worry about her mother and starts to get suspicious that her mother may have killed Wilden. Hanna mom comes home and it's a bittersweet homecoming since Hanna thinks her mom may be a killer. She finds evidence such as a pair of muddy high heeled shoes and agun in her mother bag. Her mother gets arrested and sent to jail, which makes everything go wrong for Hanna. Aria Montgomery Now broken up with her boyfriend Ezra, Aria needs to find away to move on. After almost being run down by "A", she decides to take a karate class where she finds a cute karate instructor named Jake, and they develop a crush for eachother In the end of an episode, Jake is seen wirh punching bags and falls to the ground when someone puts knives in his punching bag. It's a struggle for Aria when she finds out that Ezra was also dating Alison before her and he was only using Aria to write a good crime novel about Ali. Cast Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 24/24 * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 24/24 * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 24/24 * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 24/24 * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 20/24 * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh –19/24 * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 14/24 * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 13/24 * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 13/24 * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 10/24 Recurring Cast :''Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 3 episodes in the season. * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 10/24 * Ryan Guzman as Jake – 8/24 * Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis – 9/24 * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook – 9/24 * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings -9/24 * Aeriel Miranda as Shana – 7/24 * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery – 7/24 * Luke Kleintank as Travis – 6/24 * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 5/24 * Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 5/24 * Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler – 4/24 * Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner – 4/24 * John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett – 3/24 * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields – 3/24 * Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 3/24 * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings – 3/24 * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 3/24 * Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake – 3/24 * Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery – 3/24 Guest Cast * Jed Rees as Hector Lime – 2/24 * Joseph Zinsman as Robert Vargas – 2/24 * Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden – 2/24 * Wyatt Nash as Nigel Wright – 2/24 * Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin – 2/24 * Tate Nick Tate as Louis Palmer– 2/24 * Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler 1/24 * Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson- 1/24 * Julian Morris as Wren Kingston – 1/24 * Karla Droege Marion Cavanaugh – 1/24 * Steve Talley as Zack – 1/24 * Wes Ramsey as Jesse – 1/24 * Nikki SooHoo as Brenda – 1/24 * Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell – 1/24 * Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis – 1/24 * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 1/24 * Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas – 1/24 :'''See Also: Character Appearances Episodes 4A 4B Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Guide Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4A Category:4B